Make Me Irresistable
by MysticTraveler
Summary: Katie Bell has been happy living life as a tomboy...until the day hormones took over her life. Oliver Wood, Katie's best friend, decides to assist Katie in her quest to snag a hunk. What he doesn't realize is that he's the man she's actually after. Uh-oh.
1. And So It Begins

Make me irresistible

My name is Katie Bell and I have a problem. Well, I have many problems, but my current problem has been haunting me for the last two months. See, I'm a tomboy. Boys to me are, well—friends, nothing more. In fact, I prefer being around boys more than girls because they're easy to figure out.

Over the past five years I've spent at Hogwarts, I've come to love the three manly ingredients to happiness: food, sports, and alcohol. And I was happy with being the only girl that was in the center of all the action, the girl who wasn't concerned with dating, the girl that guys liked hanging out with.

And then it happened, my problem: hormones. I was an unsuspecting innocent bystander, and out of nowhere the hormones hit me…and all I could think of was boys, morning, noon and night. I could not find a cure.

My obsession started out subtle; I bought a few magazines with pictures of male models on the front. It was extremely innocent. I stared at the pictures and my hunger was satisfied for a few days. I thought I was making progress; I was wrong.

Several weeks later, I had lost all control. I was running to the store like a maniac buying up all the axe men's shower gel I could find, only to return home and take extremely long baths where all I did was sit and smell the fragrance. I had the hormones, and I had them bad.

My father pretended not to notice; my mother was thrilled. She had begun to worry that I would never blossom. All summer, almost every morning, she would walk around the house and proclaim in a sing-song sort of voice that love was in the air. And I hated every minute of it.

My two younger brothers pretended that they didn't notice. I don't know how they couldn't. Before, I was calm collective, and a tad bit quidditch obsessed. Now I couldn't go five minutes into a friendly quidditch game without calling a break in order to asses the state of my hair. And I have never, and I mean _never_ been concerned with my appearance; ponytails were my way of life before the hormones. It's gotten so bad that I'm lucky if I can get ready for anything in under forty-five minutes. Primping, priming, and beautifying have become my daily routine. I can even spend in excess of two hours just brushing my long straight mousy brown hair. It's pathetic.

And to top everything off, I've become jumpy around members of the opposite sex. Me, Katie Bell, tomboy extraordinaire.

On my family vacation earlier in the summer I had discovered that speech was a major issue. I had attempted to get into a heated debate about the legitimacy of Puddlemere United's ability to win the cup this year with a boy we met on our tour of Rome, when I suddenly noticed how striking the boy was that I was trying to argue with. I could not draw my eyes away from the blonde streaks in his hair, and was forced to just nod my head through the entire argument like some love-sick puppy. I spent the rest of the trip fawning over the boy and his hair's amazing ability to move in the absence of wind.

After several more traumatic experiences, I had finally come to the conclusion that the only possible cure for me would be to actually obtain a boyfriend, whom I could shower my hormones on. Problem was I had no idea, whatsoever how to even begin going about courting a guy. I didn't have any girlfriends to consult with because I had spent all my years at Hogwarts trying to avoid the females who were obsessed in creating hormone-induced drama. But now, I had become one of them. I had become a _girly girl_.

I dreaded returning to Hogwarts now. Not only did I have to come up with a plan to find a boyfriend, I was also unsure about how to present my newly found hormones to my friends. It was impossible not to notice my continuous drooling at the first sight of chest hair, my inability to form coherent sentences once I caught sight of a male, and my sudden jumpiness around guys in general. So I had come up with a plan. I would disguise the hormones and all would be well.

But, how was I going to disguise the hormones? I felt going back to the way I used to dress would just cause me more pain than it was worth, which is why I disbanded that idea immediately. I had almost reached the point where I was going to ask my mother for advice, but she had started singing love songs again, which repulsed me also from that path of action.

I knew my friends would not like the change. Which is why I am paralyzed standing here before the entrance of platform 9 and ¾ wondering if I should just turn back and call it quits.

I had prepared meticulously for my departure; I had spent hours upon hours preparing the perfect outfit of a navy t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans paired with an old pair of sneakers. I had straightened my hair for the occasion, something that I had never done before, and hoped that I looked like I wasn't trying too hard.

"Kay-tee?" my brother whined from behind me, startling out of my doubts. "C'mon. What are you waiting for?" I threw a dirty glare at him and sucked in some air. I would ignore it. I would ignore the hormones. And they would go away. I was…sure.

The red brick wall stood menacingly before me. I watched as several people whizzed past where I stood, hurrying off to their trains, excited to get the day started.

I sighed, wishing I too had somewhere else to be, smoothed my shirt down over my jeans and raised my chin. I crossed the barrier with my eyes clamped tightly shut and felt the whoosh of air whisk past me. I moved quickly out of the way of the barrier, knowing that Matty felt no compassion for slow people like me.

I smelt the smoke from the train and heard a babble of voices and opened my eyes to see the Hogwarts express waiting on the tracks. I frowned, secretly wishing that I had missed the train, and was unable to return to Hogwarts. But alas, lady luck was somewhere else today

I heard my brother clamor across the barrier behind me, and watched him as he dragged his trunk across the floor to stand next to me.

"Isn't it great to be going back? I thought summer was never going to end." He said, his enthusiasm overflowing. I felt sick.

"Once you get to be old like me, the train looses some of the excitement." I said glumly looking nervously at the groups of people that were line up outside the train. Everyone looked as if they felt as Matty did: pleased to be returning back to their home away from home.

"What are you talking about? You always love coming back."

"Nevermind, Matty." I murmured as I saw a few other second years approaching from the left. "I'll see ya later. Don't get into too much trouble."

"I won't if you won't, Katie." He said smiling as he made his way towards his friends. I threw him a nervous smile and then turned to look at the train. If I hurried, there was a chance that there would be an empty compartment. I could enjoy the train ride alone…with my _hormones_.

With one last painful glance back at the barrier, I set off towards the billowing train. My sneakers slapped heavily upon the stone floor, and my bags felt heavy, as if I had packed a couple nuggets of pure lead.

Everyone seemed to be in my way today, and with all the parents hugging their children. As I passed the myriads of excited students lined up outside the train, I felt my dread hit me full force. It was worse than I thought. Every where I looked there were people holding hands, kissing, molesting each other; it was revolting. And yet, I was strangely gripped for the first time with jealousy.

I had just managed to get past a pair of lovebirds who seemed to be stuck together in several different inappropriate places when I saw them: two boys who stood taller than the rest of the crowd with flaming red hair, Fred and George. They would be my ultimate downfall.

I ducked my head, and made a break for the train. I had just reached the steps when I heard my name ring out behind me. I groaned loudly.

"Ms. Bell, I believe you've dropped something." I turned to see Fred standing behind me, his hand outstretched, holding a handkerchief. The grin on his face told me something was up. The handkerchief trick was one of the oldest tricks in the book: give a lady a handkerchief with some sort of acid or something on it and see if she likes you back. Real classy.

"Why how did you know?" I asked sweetly, deciding I might as well go along with the charade. I reached out my hand, reluctantly, and gripped the handkerchief with bated breath.

Nothing happened. No explosions, no magical maladies, and most importantly I had not been hurt in the name of humor.

I stood there dumbly, on the stairs staring at Fred, confused at what I should do next.

"Erm. Thanks."

"You're very welcome my dear!" Exclaimed Fred as he threw his body into a deep bow. I was confused. Very confused.

"Are you…er…feeling well?" I asked while I shook the handkerchief violently, still expecting foul play. He continued to smile sweetly.

"Ah don't mind him, Katie," said George, startling me as he slung his arm over my shoulder from behind. "He's decided to become a gentleman this year and I cannot persuade him otherwise." I stared at George, more specifically at George's well toned arm, for several heartbeats before I realized he was talking to me.

I coughed nervously. "Well we'll have to be working on that one won't we, George? Honestly Fred, don't you know that you can accomplish no mayhem while being concerned about the well being of others." I stared at Fred as he continued to grin like the Cheshire cat.

Fred was one odd duck. He always decided to embark on some strange personal journey at the beginning of each year. He'd never actually seen a task through for the time that I'd known him. George, meanwhile, would mock his twin endlessly as he struggled through the unattainable resolutions. I secretly thought George was most likely wishing that he'd come up with the ideas first. The twins were _very_ competitive.

"Hey, Oliver's got us a compartment reserved up front." I felt a tug on my arm as George began leading me into the train, towards a compartment. I had to play it cool. I had almost lost myself back there staring at George like he was a piece of meat, honestly.

The train was filled with students that kept on darting in and out of the compartments, excitement plain on their faces. We were almost sideswiped several times as we made our way to the front of the train, but luckily there were no serious injuries. By the time we reached the compartment I had convinced myself that I could handle this. I was in control of myself….and my rampant hormones.

That was, until I saw him. Oliver Wood.

I had always heard the girls in my dorm room over the years muttering about how gorgeous Oliver was, but had never seen it in him. I mean, sure he had some pretty prominent cheek bones and tresses of chocolate brown hair that hung in an unkempt over his dark eyes, but I never saw why the other girls would fawn over him. Until now.

He looked like he was in the middle of a photo shoot for some exotic brand of underwear--minus the fact that he was wearing clothes. His posture was impeccable, his skin flawless, and his red polo shirt matched his khaki pants amazingly. I could see his chest muscles popping out from beneath his polo shirt; it took everything I had within me to not drop my jaw and drool.

He looked up from the book he had been reading at the sound of our entrance, and gave me a smile. His smile made me want to melt into a puddle on the floor. It was safe to say that the hormones had taken over.

Fred and George bounded into their seats with ease, as I continued to stand awkwardly in the doorframe. I willed my body to move, but I was frozen, frozen in a daze.

"Hey, Katie! How was your summer?" His voice was deep and inviting--inviting enough to send chills down my spine.

"Err." I giggled nervously as I finally managed to stagger over to the seat next to Fred. I just barely managed to choke out, "Good. Yours?"

"I worked on quidditch plays quite a bit. I think I've got some really good ones in mind for this year. I think we've got a real shot at winning the cup this year"

I frowned. I was secretly wishing that he would have noticed the change in my appearance. But then again, I was also lucky that someone as beautiful as him could remember my name.

"You're the only person I know who would spend the holidays thinking of ways to get back to work." Fred said, smirking.

"Oh yeah?" said Oliver, eyebrows raised. "And what exactly did you do this summer."

"Absolutely nothing. That's what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to get so bored with doing nothing that you becoming desperate to return to school so that you can escape your own boredom." Oliver stared at Fred blankly.

George cleared his throat. "What Fred means to say, is that we spent the entire summer working on our products. Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes are in full production."

"Oooh. Did you develop anything good?" I asked curious, hormones momentarily forgotten.

"Why yes, yes we did. And you will be the first one we'll be testing out our experiments on."

"You're such a friend." I said tartly.

"We only have you're best interests at heart you know." Fred chimed in.

"Yes, people would still love you even if you were missing an eye." George smirked.

I frowned. "You guy's are sick."

"For once, I have to agree with Katie on that one." Oliver said.

There was a lurch beneath our feet, and several moments later, I looked out the window to see that the train had started to move. We were on our way to Hogwarts.

After a short lull in the conversation, George and Fred decided to chatter about they're trip to Egypt over the summer. I tried to listen, honestly, but I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering over to Oliver. I was secretly hoping that his shirt had somehow split open. Not that I wanted to see him naked. Well, I actually wouldn't be at all disappointed if it did happen.

I joined in the conversation after a bit, talking about my trip to Rome, while Oliver and George engaged in a game of exploding snap. I shot secret looks at Oliver hoping that he would look at me, but not once did I catch him gazing in my direction.

After we had gotten our fill of treats from the trolley lady, the boys lolled back into a discussion about the new quidditch plays. I lost interest once I found out how much work the chasers were going to be doing this year. I thought back on several of Oliver's past schemes for game winning plays and groaned; they usually involved someone getting injured, quite frequently me. Oliver said it was because I had slow reflexes and I had started to believe him after my tenth trip to the hospital wing.

It took me several seconds to notice that the compartment had grown silent. I looked quickly up at George who, to my horror, was staring at me.

"You know Katie, there's something different about you. I just can't put my finger on it." George said looking thoughtful. I glared. I looked out the window, hoping that the conversation was going to end there.

"I think it's her hair," stated Fred whilst shamelessly ogling at me.

"Yeah, I'm wearing it down. What a change." I rolled my eyes. Then I ran a hand through my hair, momentarily wondering if there was a mirror somewhere nearby. _Ugh_.

"No. I mean you're acting differently." George said pointedly. I felt like lunging across the compartment and strangling him.

"I-I-I-don't know what you're talking about." I stammered. I knew they were going to see through my charade. They would see me for the _girly girl_ I had become.

I looked quickly out the door, hoping for a diversion, but found nothing. I had no where to run.

"What's up Katie?" Fred asked leaning across his seat to look further into my eyes.

"You know she has been a little bit quieter than usual." Oliver chimed in. I would have glared at him too, but I figured that that wasn't the best of ideas.

"You all need your heads examined." Conversation died again, and I busied myself with untying and retying my shoelaces. I forced myself to stay calm but I secretly knew that this conversation was far from being over.

Fred had just begun to discuss quidditch games that have occurred over the summer, when George daftly proclaimed,

"I've got it!" I gulped and said a quick prayer.

"Katie's got the itch."

I was horrified. My mother's rendition of being bitten by the love bug seemed suddenly a lot less severe.

Fred and Oliver looked confused. "Eh, the itch?" asked Fred.

"You know, she wants to shag the entire male population now." Both Fred's and Oliver's faces lit up before they both starting chortling. My face was now redder than a tomato, and I wished I was dead.

I felt like I had to defend myself. "It's the hormones! They struck out of nowhere!"

"Ah yes, those lethal little devils, in the end they conquer us all," said Fred, grinning broadly. "Why I was only a wee lad of eight when they struck me."

"I remember that," George said, sounding amused. "Mum and Dad thought you had swallowed some type of poison. They still to this day think that you suffered some minor brain deformities from the fever you had."

"Yeah, well your itch wasn't exactly roses either," Fred countered. "What was that girls name that you mauled, anyways? You know the one that got a restraining order against you?"

Even in my foul mood, I smirked at George as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"She was asking for it. No one dresses that provocatively anymore. It's against the law."

"She was wearing a plaid pants, for Merlin's sake!" Fred roared. Oliver in the corner couldn't contain his laughter as the book he was holding dropped to the floor with a loud _clunk_. I clutched my sides as my anger dissipated with my giggles.

George scowled. "Oh yeah, well what about our buddy Oliver here?"

Oliver straightened up and glared at George. He threw an apprehensive look towards me. My breath got caught in my throat.

"Okay, okay. I was thirteen. Her name was Jessica Beasley. She was a seventh year."

I gasped. "Have a taste for the Cougars there, do you?"

"She had some kind of hold on me!" Oliver said guiltily. "With her long curly blonde hair, I couldn't help myself. I asked her to the winter formal, and to my surprise, she said yes."

"Don't be so modest," said Fred, airily. "You know that every girl in the school wants you. They wanted you when you were eleven and now they want you even more."

Oliver scoffed. "Whatever."

"It's true." George smiled and leaned towards Oliver. He then did his best impression of a younger girl's high voice, saying, "Oh _Oliver_, I'm in _desperate_ need of help on my Charms homework."

"Just because I happen to be good at Charms, doesn't mean--,"

"—that charms actually means pleasurable favors?" George finished, grinning madly. Oliver made a swipe at him from where he sat as Fred and I continued to chuckle.

George straightened up and looked at me again. "Seriously, though. Katie, if you're looking for someone to shag, always remember I have your best interests at heart. And I'm known for breeding beautiful, red-headed children."

I rolled my eyes. "Even though I'm _hopelessly_ attracted to you, I think I'll have to pass." George threw a false pout in my direction.

"It will be awfully hard, though," I added with a smile. I was thrilled to admit that I was feeling a little bit more at ease about this whole hormone issue now that it was out in the open. Now at least if I stopped to drool, at least my friends would know that I wasn't going into some type of seizure or something.

The skies outside of the compartment began to darken as the train trundled further along its path towards Hogwarts. I looked at my watch quickly and realized that I should probably change into my robes.

On my way out of the compartment, Fred and George followed me muttered something about checking up on Ron and Harry. I gave them a quick wave and a smile and watched them as the whizzed down the hall of the train.

I changed quickly into my tailored robes, noting that it was getting colder inside of the train. I looked outside at the looming clouds in the distance and frowned. The cold would be here soon, and as much as I loved snow, the cold weather that went along with it was such a bother. Especially when Oliver had no sensitivity and thought that quidditch practices in below zero weather were…exhilarating.

My mind was so focused on dreading the upcoming winter that I entered back into the compartment without a second thought, plopping down in the seat next to the window. After several moments of assessing the roaming hillsides, I looked at the seat across me, and found Oliver staring at me.

My heart started hammering in overdrive and my hands began to tremble where they lay in my lap. My palms were clammy and I hoped that I had applied enough clinical strength deodorant earlier this morning.

"What?" I stammered.

Oliver smirked. "Nothing."

I had to look at something, something besides his quizzical face. I was sure that he would notice if I kept on staring at him, so I decided to turn my gaze upon my hands. This was going to be a long last leg of the journey if he kept on staring at me.

"So have any boy's caught your fancy?"

My mouth went dry. "No. At this stage of development, its just boys in general."

"Ah, I see."

I snuck a glance up at him, and found him to be staring off into the distant hills. How could this be happening to me? I asked myself miserably. How in the world was I supposed to deal with developing a psychopathic obsession for one of my best friends?

As much as I didn't want to do it, I had to say something, anything, just so that the awkward silence would end. Awkward silences make me nervous.

"Um, Oliver?" I squeaked. His gaze turned back upon me and I felt my legs begin to shake again. I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"How do you get people to…you know….like you?" I finished lamely. I had balked beneath the pressure. My desire to know had overrun my fear of Oliver as a man.

He smiled and looked off in the distance again. "There are so many rules that you have to follow, some many loopholes and catches. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"What do you mean rules? Do males have some sort of code that they live by?" I was blatantly curious this time. The great Oliver Wood, had _rules_?

"Well, I do, at least. For instance, whenever I like a girl, one of the very first things I do is set out several pieces of bait to see if the girl also interested in me."

"Are we talking about fishing, or dating?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Please do." I blushed as he sent me a smile that showcased all of his perfectly whitened teeth. I prayed that he hadn't seen me.

"Anyways, if the girl picks up on the bait, I'll ask her out on a date, and then I go from there."

"What kind of bait do you put out there?"

Oliver scratched his chin. "I don't know if I should be telling you this. You could ruin me, you know."

I groaned. "Honestly, Oliver. Who am I going to tell? You, Fred, and George are the only people I ever talk to. I just figure you have the most experience, so you must have the best advice. And I need some serious _advice_. I'm a desperate woman"

"Yes, but you're also forgetting one major problem." He leaned forward, across the aisle and closed the distance between us. He proceeded to tap me gently on the nose. I about died.

"You're a girl. Things work differently on guys than they do on girls."

"Well, some of the rules must overlap." I said lamely. He still hadn't slid back in his seat, and I was becoming uncomfortably aware of how heavy my breathing was. These Hormones were going to be the end of me.

Oliver looked at me for a moment, before his eyes lit up in excitement.

"You know, you have a point." He sat back in his chair, and I had to hold back the sigh of disappointment that desperately wanted to surface.

He raised his eyebrows. "So you really want a boyfriend?"

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe the hormones would back off a little then." He chuckled darkly at that.

"I doubt that, but I think that this little experiment could get interesting."

"Experiment?" I asked, not liking the sound of excitement in his voice.

"We're going to make you irresistible, Katie Bell." He grinned. I also grinned, but I was grinning because I enjoyed the way my name rolled off of his tongue.

"What if it's impossible? What if I end up dying a miserable old witch because of your less than stellar advice?" I probed, when he didn't continue.

"And if you don't have a boyfriend by the end of the year with all of the charms I teach you…" he stared off for another moment, and then his face lit up. "I'll eat all my words and do anything you want me to for an entire day." I couldn't breathe.

"And if I have a boyfriend, what's your payment?" I watched him closely as the corners of his lips slowly upturned in a grin.

"Same thing, you have to do anything I want, for an _entire_ day." My stomach quivered.

"Doing what? Coping your quidditch play book, piece by piece?" Oliver just looked at me. He didn't say anything, and that made me extremely nervous. Ah—what the hell, I had nothing to lose.

"Okay, deal. Make me irresistible, Oliver Wood." I held out my hand.

"It'll be a cinch, Katie Bell." Oliver said gripping my hand. I felt a shock run throughout my body, and if I wasn't dreaming, it felt as if he held my hand far longer than necessary.

But several heartbeats later, Fred and George whooshed back into the room and Oliver dropped my hand quickly. I sighed in regret.

"Katie, please don't tell me that Oliver has already satisfied your animalistic needs while we were gone," George said sadly, plopping down next tome, acting defeated

"Oh Merlin is that all you think about?" I hissed.

"Yes, now that you've joined the league of the hormone induced, you to will be defenseless against the powers of the lustful mind." George said, grinning. I was fairly certain that he was one hundred percent, correct. I wouldn't admit that to him though.

"Actually," Oliver chimed in, "Katie and I made a deal that you two will have to help me with." Fred's ears perked up and George leaned forward in his seat. I rolled my eyes, exasperated. Men were always down for the dirty stuff.

"I told Katie we're going to make her irresistible. You know, give her all the information on how to hook women," he threw a glance at me, "well, in her case men."

"I like where this is going," said Fred, grinning.

Oliver continued. "And if by the end of the year, she doesn't have some bloke madly in love with her, we are all slaves to do her bidding for an entire day."

"Slaves?" asked George, with false hesitation.

"Yes, to do my bidding….my _pleasurable_ bidding." I said, laughing.

George grinned. "I like it."

"This is going to be awesome." Fred said.

"It's set in stone, then." Oliver said with one last, long glance at me. I looked away, awkwardly, and my eyes fell upon the castle that was looming in the distance. I could only dream of what I had just gotten myself into. I couldn't brush off the nervous feeling that I had somehow just sold my soul to the devil. But what a hot sexy devil he was.


	2. New Charms Partner

**Chapter Two:**

**New Charms Partner**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or settings mentioned in this story

* * *

As I made my way back to the dormitories later that night, I felt lighter than I had in months. Mentally, of course; after all the food I ate at the feast, I would no be able to put the words light and me together in a sentence for a very long time.

I was still reveling in the fact that my friends were not repulsed by the change in me. Instead, they seemed to be excited. I felt as if I was gaining entrance into some sort of secret society, a society where Oliver, Fred and George were all madly sick with hormones also. I felt at ease knowing that they too had their own tendencies to drool at the sight of the opposite sex.

My relief, however, was overshadowed by an even greater problem. I was obsessed with Oliver Wood, in a very unhealthy way. I had spent most of the evening, watching his every move, desperately hoping that at one point or another he would turn his head in my direction. He did, several times, and when he did I had trouble remembering how to breathe. It was particularly noticeable when I was in the middle of a sentence, and I had to drop out unexpectedly due to shortness of breath. Fred was already concerned that I had some sort of respiratory problem.

I didn't have the slightest idea how I was going to survive this predicament. I hadn't gone a single day, over the past five years of attending Hogwarts, without talking or seeing Oliver. And now, I couldn't even function in his presence. Sure, I could talk to the kid, but if I was expected to do anything outside of talking, I'm pretty sure that my body would be fairly useless. Quidditch practice was going to be a joke; one dazzling smile from Wood and I would go plummeting into the stadium to a most untimely death. Death would probably be preferable to letting down the team on an account of hormones.

It was cool in the dark stairway, and I found it to be a pleasant change to the stifling heat of the great hall. My feet knew the way up the stair and before I knew it I was reaching for the handle of door. I had to squint upon opening the door due to the light that burst forth into the darkness. The first thing I noticed about room was that it was a completed disaster.

There were clothes strung from one side to the next, and magazines with pictures of smiling wizards carpeted the floor. Four identical canopied beds were shoved against the far wall next to a large picture window that overlooked the grounds and the nearby lake. Candles upon candles littered the walls, and all of them appeared to have been lit for our return to Hogwarts, probably by the house elves.

The three beds closest to the bathroom were occupied with heaps of clothing; my bed was closest to the door. Being closest to the door had always been handy in past years whenever I needed to make a quick escape from the room. Usually whenever the girls started talking about 'girly' stuff I would slip out the door quietly and return late in the night when the girls were sure to be asleep.

I had never been very good at conversing with my roommates. Our conversations usually consisted of a few polite questions on their part and one word responses from me. It seemed that all they ever talked about were their looks, the boys they wanted, and the girls that they hated. It had always annoyed me.

But now, I was curious about how my hormones would change this. I had caught myself several times this summer, in brief spats of boredom, turning on the television to watch women fighting over a man. I was certain that it was my first step into become a fully fledged 'girly' girl. But ever since I developed this massive crush, I was beginning to think that becoming a 'girly' girl wasn't such a bad thing; dying from massive heart break was.

So I had decided I would try to engage my roommates in conversation for the first time in my life. It would be difficult and I would most likely suffer permanent damage from it, but I would survive.

Taking a nervous step into the room, I sighed wondering how the girls had dirtied the room this quickly. I discreetly made my way over to my bed, where my trunk waited expectantly. All I wanted to do was sleep; the talking would be put off for another evening. Now all I had to focus on was not dreaming about Oliver which would be terribly difficult.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my three roommates sitting in a huddle in the center of the room, whispering madly about something. Their robes had been tossed unceremoniously onto their beds and all three were now dressed in probably the most stylish looking pajamas I had ever seen.

Angelina Johnson was the first one to look up at me; she was a short girl with fairly long black hair, and a friendly set of dimples that popped out whenever she smiled. She was my favorite of the group, because she seemed to understand the concept of privacy.

"Hey Katie, love the hair!" she called over to me.

"Thanks, Angie." I said quietly, finishing with a yawn. I thought that would be it for the conversation until the other two girls looked up at me mischievously. Their looks gave me the hunch that they were up to no good.

"Katie, we'd like to talk to you." Alicia Spinnett said excitedly, her eyes dancing madly. Alicia had even longer blonde hair than Angie, and blue eyes that drove the guys crazy.

My third roommate, Tanya Spate, also giggled. Her straight brown hair was cut short, to her chin, and she had angular features and brown eyes. I didn't like Tanya very much. I'm pretty sure she's the one who started some rather nasty rumors about me back in second year and I have a _really_ hard time with letting things go.

I ambled over slowly to where the girls sat and plopped down unceremoniously.

"So…what's up?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Alicia smirked. I hadn't even been at Hogwarts for three hours, and my roommates had already noticed the change. But how? The only thing I could think of was that I had run my hand through my hair an awful lot at dinner, but I was discreet about it. I was hoping to put off this conversation, but it looked as if fate had something else in mind.

I put a false look of confusion on my face. "What?"

"Oh come on! It's completely obvious that you've started to take an interest in men!" Angelina spat. I rolled my eyes.

I figured it was useless to deny it. "What gave me away?"

"Um…let's see it could have been you're change in appearance, your hopeless love sick eyes, and you inability to look away from Oliver Wood." Alicia said, counting off on her fingers.

"Was I that obvious?" I was pitiful. I couldn't even hide my hormones from people that didn't even know me that well.

"Uh-huh." Tanya smirked. I felt like snarling.

"Don't worry though, honey." Alicia said, reaching over to pat my hand. "We all had our days. Not to mention that we've all had our own crushes on the undeniably handsome Oliver Wood." I looked as they all began to nod sheepishly.

"Even you, Angelina?" I asked, incredulous. I had never even seen Angelina give Oliver a second glance. Unless of course, she was mad at him for some kind of quidditch related squabble.

She nodded slowly. "Third year, the first time I saw Oliver without a shirt. I about crapped myself."

"But you all seem to be able to hold yourselves together now when you're around him. How do you manage it?" I asked.

Tanya let out a bark of laughter. "Some days it's not so easy. But other days Oliver's such a big prat that it's not a problem."

"I don't know I've got it pretty bad for him." I said reluctantly. On the one hand, I wasn't sure I trusted these girls, at least not Tanya. But on the other hand, I needed some serious advice if I was going to make it through the year. No matter how much girl-talk freaked me out, it still didn't change the fact that I needed it bad.

"Go on?" Alicia pried, pulling her legs up and tucking her chin atop her knees. She was prepared for a major gossip dish. I glanced at Angelina who seemed just as entranced, waiting for me to continue. I could get used to this girl dishing thing.

"Well, I started off the summer fawning over every male specimen within a six mile radius. At one point I was unable to speak to boys…I resorted to grunting. I got a little better and I thought I could repress my hormones. But I found out differently when I arrived at the train this morning and saw _him_." Just the thought of him made me pause for a moment. All three girls sighed as I paused and I struggled not to roll my eyes.

"Before I knew it, Fred and George revealed my secret and then Oliver told me that he would teach me the rules to attracting people—,"

"—Rules?" Alicia interrupted, looking perplexed.

"You know…" I said fumbling, not having the slightest clue about what I was talking about. "Putting out standardized bait and reeling people in. Oliver said it works like a charm…"

Alicia started to turn really red in the face. I started sweating, figuring that Alicia was going to attack me. She was usually a calm and perky person; this was totally out of character for her.

And then, she exploded. "I knew that Oliver Wood had a big head, but I never figured him for that big of an asshole!" Alicia clenched her fists in anger. I looked at Angelina, anxiously, but she just shrugged, giving me a look that said that this sort of stuff happened all the time.

"I think he was just trying to help me…" I added lamely, hoping to placate Alicia's raging temper. Unfortunately, Alicia seemed to grow more furious with what I said.

"I just cannot believe that he thinks he can just reel us in like were all a bunch of dumb drones waiting for him to grace us with his presence. Ugh!"

"Typical guy," Tanya said in a sing-song voice. I frowned; having hung out with guys for most of my existence I took offence to that.

"Hey, Oliver's a nice guy. He would never intentionally hurt someone." I hissed. Angelina smiled at me.

"You've got it bad. You're already defending him! How _cute_!"

I didn't exactly think cute was the word for what I had.

"Uh—yeah I've got it bad! Why do you think that I was begging for help?" I asked harshly. Alicia continued to mutter to herself loudly, letting out several foul words that I had never heard her say before.

"So what exactly do you need help with?" Angelina asked.

"Nabbing Mr. Woods; I can't do it on my own." I said sullenly. I wished that all these womanly flirting impulses would have come on their own, just like the hormones, but no such luck.

"So you're set on Oliver? There's no one else?" Angelina asked. I tried to think of anyone else at Hogwarts that would catch my eye. There was Harry Potter, but he had enough problems as it was, and I wasn't that attracted to him. Cedric Diggory was drop dead attractive also, but I was pretty sure that Alicia had a thing for him. I didn't have anything in common with him either. The only other boy that I could think of at the moment, for some odd reason, was Neville Longbottom and I wasn't even going to go there.

"I can't think of anyone else. I really just want Oliver." I said finally.

"Alright, alright," Alicia said calmly. She had finally gotten out of her fit apparently. "I've got a good plan. We let Oliver try to teach Katie his '_rules_', in an attempt to attract a male" she ground her teeth loudly.

"But I'm not after anyone else! I want to know how to get Oliver!" I protested. Alicia silenced me with a quick gesture of her hand.

"Let me finish!" she jumped up quickly and began pacing back and forth in front of her bed.

"So Oliver will go about teaching Katie the 'rules'. But we're going to prove to him that the rules don't actually exist by sabotaging his every piece of advice. Meanwhile, we'll be teaching Katie the feminine graces to flirting. And by the end of this whole situation, Oliver will realize how _stupid_ his rules are, and he'll fall madly in love with Katie."

Angelina grinned broadly. "I like it, showing Oliver that his rules are a load of hog-swallop. And Katie," she said turning towards me, "Don't worry about him falling for you. You're already irresistible." She then gave me an encouraging smile.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I wondered why people kept on telling me that when I myself couldn't find any ounce of truth within it.

"There's nothing really to flirting. Just flash them a couple times and you'll have all the boys calling." Tanya said laughing from where she sat. My eyes narrowed. I was beginning to dislike Tanya even more than usual. She seemed to revel in my discomfort.

"We all know how you get the boys, Tanya," Alicia chided, speaking before I had a chance to. "But Katie here has a bit more taste."

Tanya sniffed loudly, and then stood up abruptly, making her way to the bathroom. Angelina rolled her eyes as the door slammed shut.

"Ignore her. Now, do you know what Oliver's first lesson will be about?" Alicia asked.

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

"Probably something lame, like appropriate body language," Angelina said, thoughtfully. "That or pickup lines. I've heard from several of Oliver's ex-girlies, that Mr. Wood loves to use the sappy lines."

"What the devil would a girl say as a pickup line?" I asked, intrigued. Angelina shrugged, so we both turned our gaze to Alicia.

She scowled. "Do I look like I've used a pickup line before?"

"No. But you have had the most experience."

Alicia smiled at the compliment. "Well, usually when I like a guy a lot, I find out what they're interested in, and then strike up a conversation about it. No tricks, gimmicks, or anything."

"That sounds a little bit too easy, if you ask me." I said skeptically. If that was all you had to do to reel someone in, being single would be a rarity.

"She left out the part where she flutters her eyelashes and giggles loudly at anything they say." Angelina said. Alicia gave her a dirty glare.

"I might throw in a few complimentary arm grazes and flirty looks, but aside from that, it's all about the conversation for me."

I shuddered when she said 'arm grazes'. My mind couldn't help but picture Oliver and I being transformed into sheep, grazing in a field together. It made no sense, but it made me smile.

"Okay, so I have to start learning about Oliver's interests. Oh wait—I already know them!" I slapped myself on the forehead, "Quidditch, quidditch, and quidditch." This advice wasn't turning out to be as helpful as I thought it was going to be.

"You forgot girls." Angelina added, pointedly.

"Well Katie, I guess you're going to have to start out with the big guns: the ever successful _arm-graze_." Alicia said dramatically. I groaned. How was I supposed to touch the guy when I practically died when he looked at me?

"Arm grazes? That's just really awkward. What am I going to say if he catches me 'Gee sorry, Oliver. I was just checking to make sure you didn't have skin cancer.'"

I was fairly certain that Oliver's advice was going to be weird, but I would welcome anything above arm grazes. Just the thought of getting that close to someone's body in the first place gives me the shivers. I mean sure, if there is a killer spider or something crawling on someone's arm then I would see the need for touching. But just as a sign of growing affection? I don't think so.

Alicia laughed. "It won't be awkward, just do it. And if it doesn't work, we'll move on to something else."

"And that would be what? I'm not planning on grazing anything else on his body anytime in the future." This plan was suspiciously starting to sound a lot like Oliver's; trying out someone else's tricks to see if they worked. I almost felt as if I was becoming a double agent, spying on both sides while undermining the mission.

"We have to see what Oliver does first and then well plan our move." Alicia said, trying to stifle a yawn. I didn't like how Alicia was saying 'we'. She could certainly do all the touching and the flirting, but if it came down to me I knew that this whole idea was going to end in a huge disappointment.

"So what do I do until then, drool every time I see him?" I said, standing up stiffly from the floor.

"You've been his best friend for years, Katie. Just act like you used to, as if nothing has changed." Angelina said as she too made her way to her bed. I walked slowly towards my own bed, and fell down heavily upon it.

Both Angelina and Alicia grew silent, either in thought or sleep, and after several minutes, I heard Tanya make her way out of the bathroom. She had obviously been sitting in the bathroom with her ear next to the door, waiting for our conversation to end.

She huffed several times, trying to broadcast her distress like the drama queen she was. Once again I controlled the urge to lash out at her.

By the time the candles had burned out I was certain that the rest of the girls had fallen fast asleep. I had finally decided that I would be able to act as if nothing had changed, even if it killed me. Oliver was just a guy. I would survive. I _would _survive.

* * *

The next morning was fairly uneventful. Living with three girls was harder than I remembered; it was fairly difficult to get any time in the bathroom at all.

With what little time I had, I bewitched my hair to look extra glossy, something I'd learned from a book entitled 'Vanity for Witches'. My mom had given it too me when I was seven. A bit prematurely, I think.

Both Alicia and Angelina complimented my hair on our way down to breakfast (Tanya had stayed behind; some sort of wardrobe malfunction). I returned the favor and commented on how they both looked good today. I was starting to understand the girl talk; all you had to do was compliment other people to the high heavens, gossip ninety percent of the time, and call girls you didn't like bitches. I was actually good at the 'bitches' part.

We found our way into the Great Hall which was brightly illuminated from the sun that was shining brightly today. I looked skeptically at the tables which were practically groaning from the weight of food piled upon them. I had believed last night that it would be impossible to ever feel hungry again. And yet here, at the sight of food, I found myself suddenly ravenous.

I followed the girls as they quickly trekked over to the furthest corner of the table, away from all the chattering first years. After filling our plates we all began to dig into the food.

"So what class load do you have today, Katie?" Angelina asked brightly, just before tearing into a piece of bacon.

"Double charms, History of Magic and then double Potions…blech." I said sourly. Just the though of Binns followed by Snape irked me to no end. I didn't mind charms as much; Flitwick had told me many times that I had improved tenfold since my first days at Hogwarts, and I was very happy to agree with him.

My first day ever in charms had been a complete disaster. I had unknowingly turned one of the rats we were practicing on into a rabid monster. Only after he had bitten half the class was Flitwick able to get him under control. Since then, I hadn't had a single person sit next to me in charms. It didn't bother me, though. I was a tough bird.

"I wonder if Snape has gotten any better over the summer," Alicia said hopefully as she helped herself to a plate of toast.

"Snape…better? That'll never happen." I said looking around the hall as I nibbled on a muffin. Everyone at our table seemed to be focused on eating as much food as they possibly could. I noticed that the rest of the tables were loaded with students that were also focused on devouring the morning meal.

All the students in the hall seemed to be excited for their first day of classes; their voices were exuberant to the point that I felt myself getting a dull headache from all the noise.

My eyes searched the Ravenclaw table for my brother, Matty. There he sat, in a large group of boisterous boys who appeared to be laughing loudly at a joke. I smiled at him, but he didn't even notice. Typical Matty.

A loud guffaw sounded from the doors of the hall, and I turned around just in time to see Fred, George and Oliver waltz in.

My stomach did a somersault at the sight of my quidditch captain, and I had to bite my lip in order to stop from smiling. I saw Angelina and Alicia exchange glances out of the corner of my eye.

I gave the boys a little wave and they all continued to laugh as they sat down next to me at the table.

"Morning, Katie." George said crisply, immediately filling his plate with food.

"Good morning boys." Alicia said in a falsely sweet tone before I could reply. I inwardly groaned, praying silently that she wouldn't reveal that I squealed about the pact.

All three boys look surprised at the tone of her voice. George was the first to recover.

"Alicia! Darling! How have you been?" he crooned. Alicia's eyes narrowed.

"Perfect. Just Perfect." She continued in the same sugary tone. I could almost see the wheels running in Alicia's head, so I quickly gave her a swift kick under the table to stop her train of thought.

She grimaced, but continued to smile sweetly at George. "So George, have you acquired any female friends as of late?" I did another mental head slap. Alicia apparently wasn't one for subtleties.

George, taken aback at the question, reddened a bit at the collar, before choking out, "No."

Alicia smiled viciously. I had no idea that she would hold such a deep grudge against someone just because they said that girls were easy to get. It wasn't even George that said it; it was Oliver. And poor George, helpless to the attack of the woman scorned. I felt the need to say something.

Before I could George continued. "But I don't need a girlfriend. They're too much trouble. I'm more of a one night stand guy myself."

Fred and Oliver choked on whatever they had been consuming at that. I smiled, knowing that Alicia was going to have a hard time cracking the twins.

Alicia frowned, with a disapproving look on her face. But with nothing left to say, she turned her attention back on her breakfast plate.

"So Katie," Fred began, "Did you score with anybody last night."

"Only a dozen guys or so." I said loudly.

Both Angelina and Alicia looked at me, puzzled. Another dilemma: the girls had no sense of humor. I was not going to survive as a girly girl if the people I hung out with didn't have a sense of humor. I'll admit it that my humor was a little off, but most people pretended to laugh with me at least.

"I'm kidding." I said towards Angelina and Alicia. I looked back at the boys and shrugged and then turned my attention back to breakfast.

There was a brief silence before Angelina asked politely, "Oliver, When are we going to start practicing again?"

Everyone else at the table rolled their eyes. Leave it to Angelina to ask Oliver a question that would most likely elicit an impossibly long response from him. Last time she asked a question like this, we had to be lectured for about four hours about the importance of sufficient practicing time.

Oliver thought for a moment and then said curtly, "Tomorrow night." We all held our breaths, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. He turned his attention back towards the morning paper and was silent.

I was stunned. A stoic Oliver? What was the world coming to? Not that I didn't mind him sitting there silently; he was easier to stare at.

It was as if a bell had just gone off; suddenly everyone around us was beginning to stand up, getting ready to go to class. I took a look at my watch, noting that I had just enough time to run to the bathroom before I made it to my first class.

"Well I'm off. See ya." I said, grabbing my wand and the bag that held my books. I looked at my friends as they all waved a goodbye before I headed towards the front of the hall.

However, before I even made it out the doors, I heard someone's footsteps coming up beside me. I turned to look, and it was Oliver. It was all I could do to not stop right there and faint.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked nervously. He matched his stride with mine easily so he could walk beside me, his robe swaying as he walked.

Oliver smirked. "Can't a guy walk around without being interrogated?" The words just rolled off his tongue in his thick Scottish accent. I sighed, _very_ loudly in bliss.

"Of course," I said and then waved my arms in front of me, "Interrogation over."

"Good. Now I have some questions for you." Oliver said as we began our trek up the stairs towards the Charms room. I wondered if he had charms next; because if he didn't he was for sure going to be late for class.

"Shoot." I said waiting for Oliver's questions, trying to focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

"So you're still up for romantic lessons?" he smiled crookedly at the word romantic.

"Of course, oh great one, I would never give up the chance to study under you." I added playfully.

"Okay. I don't have time to do anything this week with homework and quidditch, but maybe this weekend?"

"This weekend would be great." I squeaked. It almost sounded like we were setting up a date. A date with Oliver Wood. I definitely could get used to that. If only it were real.

"Okay, a few questions before you go scare the hell out of our Charms class." He said smiling. I scowled at him and began to protest, but he just talked louder.

"What's your type? Do you like muscular men, or are you after the shrimps?" I could tell that he was dying of laughter on the inside, and it was killing me. If only he knew that my type was walking right next to me.

"Why am I supposed to be answering these dumb ass questions?" I drawled.

"If I'm going to find you someone to date I need to have some specifications."

"Oh ok." I said, my thoughts running wild. Was he going to take this serious? Or was he going to end up playing some sort of sick practical joke on me? Setting me up with someone that looked like Frankenstein.

I figured that it didn't really matter because I was vying for his attention anyways, so I decided to tell the truth. "Muscular. But not so buff that they can't walk upright."

Oliver gave me a strange look. "You know," I back pedaled, "Those big muscular men that walk around with their knuckles dragging on the ground."

"Ok, Katie. I don't know where you've seen this specimen of 'man-apes' but I will try my hardest to avoid them."

"Thanks, Ollie. Its good to know you've got my best interests at heart."

He chuckled as we rounded the last corner before we reached the charms classroom.

"Do you like serious or comedic?" He continued.

"Do you even have to ask?" I teased giving him a big smile. I was desperately wishing that he would suggest himself as the first date, but the chances of that happening were close to nil.

"Right, I guess I don't. Okay, since were running out of time here…" he said eyeing the charms door where several other students were making a break for it before they were late. Flitwick imposed a charm on the door so that when people walked in late, they would suddenly have the desperate urge to hit themselves. It was rather funny to watch, but not pleasant to endure.

"Are there any boys at Hogwarts, right now that you fancy?" he moved in closer as he said it, and grabbed my arm. He then proceeded to make a dash for the door, dragging me along behind him.

We barely made it inside the door before Flitwick, from behind his desk at the front of the classroom, made a motion with the wand, setting the spell in place.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, but I was so caught up in the fact that he was holding my hand, that I couldn't breathe.

He dragged me to a table in the far back and all of the eyes in the classroom watched us as we weaved in and out of the tables. Most of the females were giving me dirty looks. They were the ones that, if the situation were different, I would call bitches.

I saw Alicia and Angelina sitting at a table in the middle of the room, and they looked as surprised as I was.

I was even more perplexed when he sat down in the chair next to mine at the table. I kept on waiting for him to move to another table, when it hit me: for the first time in five years, I had a partner. And it was Oliver Wood: my best friend and now my biggest crush. Oh happy day.

I felt so warm on the inside and was so caught up in basking in the happy feeling that I only heard the second half of Flitwick's question.

"—drops of moonsbane does it take to cure flabberstout, Ms. Bell?" I stared at him blankly and I could feel his impatience growing from all the way across the room.

"I don't know, sir." I said quietly, he huffed, and then started berating a student in the front of the class with questions. How was it that teachers knew exactly when to catch you off guard? I had never understood how they did it, but it seemed to be happening to me all the time. Part of that was because I often wasn't paying attention.

After several wrong answers, Flitwick returned to the board and flicked his wand a few more times. Writing sprung up on the board and we all reached for our quills and began to scribble down the notes on the board.

Oliver leaned over towards me and whispered, "So what's your answer?"

I could hardly even remember the question. Should I admit to Oliver that I had a crush on him, that he was the one I wanted? It would be wonderful, if he returned the feeling. But what would happen if he didn't feel the same? Our friendship would diminish, and I didn't think I could handle that.

I returned to the mantra I had taught myself earlier, 'I will not be any different than before', then turned to him and whispered, "No."

I watched him, closer than I ever had before, but he didn't display any emotion. No pain, no regret, no upset. It hurt a little knowing that he didn't have a crush on me, but it was something I had been expecting all along.

"Well, Katie," he began, his voice extremely composed, "then let the games begin."

I sighed. I didn't want the games to begin. I wanted the prize. I didn't want to have to trick Oliver into liking me as more than a friend, but I couldn't see any other way of getting him to like me. I had been stuck in the friend's zone for too long.

For the rest of the class, I had trouble concentrating. When I wasn't staring at Oliver out of the corner of my eye, I was concerned about who he was going to set me up with. Flitwick was going on about how much stuff we were going to learn this year, which just added to my troubles.

I really needed to talk to Alicia; I was hoping she would confirm that I hadn't already made a mistake by not telling him my feelings.

And as I watched the clock slowly tick by, I suddenly became obsessed with something else that was very important: I _really_ had to pee.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter!

The next chapter I'll be getting into the nitty gritty of the story which should be interesting, so stick around!

And now, my shameless begging: Please Review!

Thanks!


	3. Little Black Book

**Little Black Book**

It was the middle of the night, and I could not find my shoes

It was the middle of the night, and I could not find my shoes. I was trying to be quiet, but it wasn't going so well; I had already made a loud racket slamming down my trunk angrily, because I couldn't find the damn pair of sneakers.

Angelina huffed loudly from where she was lying in bed and I whispered yet another 'sorry'.

Cursing silently at myself, I gave up on the shoes and slid my feet into the red fuzzy slippers I had sitting next to the bed. I grabbed my black robes from the trunk, and tiptoed over to the door. It opened with a squeak, and when I tried to close it behind me I somehow managed to slam it. My roommates were going to kill me tomorrow.

I made my way down the stairs and my eyes swept the entirety of the common room: it was dead empty. Of course, anyone who would be out studying in the common room at two o'clock in the morning would have to be out of their mind. Just as I was: completely and utterly insane.

Normally I don't make a habit of sneaking around the cold, barren castle in the middle of the night. But tonight was different. Tonight was my first night of attracting-the-opposite-sex lessons. I was excited, but at the same time I wanted to kill Oliver for deciding to meet with me at the _most_ ungodly hour possible. It was ludicrous.

Oliver had approached me at breakfast earlier this morning, and I was taken aback to say the least. The past few weeks had gone by without any word from Oliver about our pact, and I had begun to think that perhaps he had forgotten.

He had written down the time and place on a miniscule piece of parchment, and he discreetly slipped it onto my plate, giving me a very oblivious wink before heading out of the hall. I blushed profusely at the gesture. The girls were thrilled.

"It's about time." Alicia had proclaimed. She too had grown anxious that Oliver was never going to approach me. In my opinion, she had become far too involved in my situation and it kind of scared me. I had never seen anyone so excited about taking someone down.

All the excitement I had felt earlier this morning evaporated when I saw that Oliver had chosen the highest tower in the whole castle to meet at. I crumpled the piece of paper angrily in my hand as I continued to make my way through the halls.

I was probably going to get caught anyways. Filch always had a thing for proving that I was guilty even when I was innocent. Fred and George always said that it took a lot of skill to outsmart Filch, skill that I apparently was lacking.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw out of the corner of my eye, a stream of candlelight further down the corridor that I had just come from. I extinguished the light from my wand and made a quick scramble to hide behind a statue. Sever milliseconds later, the light rounded the corner, hovering where I had been only moments before.

Filch came around the corner, with Mrs. Norris in tow, and sniffed the air loudly. I immediately regretted taking a shower earlier this evening, because the fruity body wash I used was sure to tip him off.

However, tonight I appeared to be a bit luckier than usual. Filch looked up and down the corridor only a few more times before turning the corner with a sigh. He enjoyed punishing students. He was sicker than Alicia.

Cautiously, I came out from behind the statue and walked a little bit further into the darkness, with only the small stream of light from my wand to guide me. Several minutes later, I found the stairwell that would take me up to the highest tower, and I looked at the stairs with dread.

Oliver had worked the team pretty hard at practice today, and I was pretty sure I now knew why. He wanted me to die a slow, painful, staircase induced death. The prat had done this all on purpose. The very same prat that I was madly in love with. I was insane.

I grudgingly made my way up the endless stairs, pausing to wheeze every now and then and by the time I made it to the top, I had envisioned several different manners in which I would murder Oliver Wood. I didn't care about being caught, I wanted the man dead.

At the top of the stairs there was an old wooden door, with a latch instead of a doorknob. I shoved the door open, still wheezing, and braced myself for whatever awaited me inside.

Floating candles bobbed in midair, flickering with the bitterly cold wind that was pouring through the windows. Several ancient astronomy sets lined the walls next to the open windows. And seated in the exact center of the room were Oliver, Fred and George. I groaned.

Not only were they seated in the center of the room, but they had joined hands at my entrance, and were now chanting something. They were dressed just like I was in their black school uniforms and tall pointy hats. I noticed that in the center of their circle, there was a tattered old black book.

My hand still clung shakily to the latch on the door and I was considering running as fast as I could in the opposite direction. But before I could give that option a second chance, Oliver called out my name from his side of the circle.

"Katherine. Please join us." His voice had taken on almost a lofty tone and I had to fight the urge to laugh. I smiled at his serious expression, and then made my way over to the circle all the while Fred and George continued to chant something.

Almost as if on cue they both stopped at once, and all eyes were upon me as I sat in the far corner of the circle that faced the windows.

No one spoke. "Am I joining a cult or something tonight?" I smiled nervously, hoping that they would all quickly dismiss my theory. But yet again, no one spoke.

I cracked. "I can't join a cult! That was one of the only things my mother ever told me not to do. Well that and sleep around, but that's an entirely different matter."

Fred cracked a grin while George and Oliver remained stoic.

I rounded on Fred. "What am I supposed to do?" I whispered shrewdly, my eyes shifting back and forth between Oliver and George, who still remained motionless.

"Katherine Josephine Bell," Oliver's voice boomed in the silence, causing me to jump.

I gulped. "Yes?" my voice came out as a squeak.

All three boys collapsed into guffaws at this point. "You—should—have—seen—your—face!" George gasped for air as he continued to laugh.

I frowned. I didn't like being made fun of. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gullible. We've already established that before."

"Alright, alright." Oliver finally said after several failed attempts. "We all know why were here tonight."

"Katie's hormones." Fred said matter-of-factly. I glared at him.

"Now Katie, before we get started here we want you to sign a little contract." George waved his wand, and with a flick a piece of parchment with writing scattered all over it appeared in mid air. He then held out his hand, and with another swish of his wand, a quill appeared out of nowhere.

He shoved the quill in my hands and then pointed to the parchment. "Sign here and here."

"What the hell? A contract? Honestly?" I said shrewdly, beginning to think that I was in deeper than I first thought.

"It's just so that you don't go around spreading our secrets to everyone." Fred assured me. "We don't want every bloke out there utilizing our magical ways with the females."

"Ok, whatever." I rolled my eyes. I signed the paper, but was still skeptical of this whole situation in the first place. How was this meeting going to get me anywhere? I had thought that maybe if it was just Oliver and I that I might be able to build up the courage to just confess to him that I was in love with him. But with Fred and George here, there was no possible way that I was going to set myself up for that sort of embarrassment.

"Right." George said, tucking the parchment into the depths of his robes. "Welcome to the club, dude."

"Er…thanks…bro." I squeaked again, trying to impress them with my great knowledge of the male language.

"So Katie, once again I have to ask you." Oliver began watching me with interest. "Have you found anyone that you fancy?" I cursed under my breath. I couldn't' tell him right now that it was him, so I would have to make someone up. Anyone but Neville Longbottom.

"Um…" I was drawing a complete and utter blank. Everytime I thought of a different name Oliver's face would pop up into my head and I would go blank.

"I've got it." Fred said excitedly. "I know just the guy."

"Who?" I asked, curious.

"Lee Jordan." He said and I tried to repress a cringe. I liked Lee Jordan as a friend and all, but his sense of humor just threw me off.

"Lee Jordan." I repeated, dumbfounded. I couldn't think of another name.

"Lee Jordan?" Oliver said skeptically. He watched me several moments before sighing. "I guess Jordan's okay." I felt my heartbeat flutter at his words of concern. If only he could read my mind, then this whole stupid situation could be over.

For now, I decided that I would play along with the Jordan story. "So, say I like Jordan. What do I do first, to reel him in? Bat my eyelashes like crazy?" I pretended to flutter my eyelashes but then something got stuck in my eye and I squinted in pain.

"Right. So that's obviously not a strength for you." Oliver said humorously as I dug at my eye with my fingers, trying to get rid of whatever had gotten stuck.

"Well what do you suggest?" I asked shrewdly. I had hoped that my eyelash batting would have drawn him in. I could only sigh in regret.

"Well, since we are guys, we don't usually resort to—um—physical manners of drawing people in." Oliver said thoughtfully.

"Whatever Mr. _the_ body. You have no clue what girls mutter behind you in the halls, do you?" Fred rolled his eyes with shame.

"Of course not, Fred. He's a modest chap, aren't you?" George added in a falsely sweet tone.

"Shut up." Oliver growled taking the opportunity to smooth his hair down over his eyes. I watched his hand, wondering if I could possibly lean over and run my hands through his hair without anyone noticing. The chances were slim but I guess all I had to lose was my dignity.

"I meant physical as in girlie flirting, like touching and eye fluttering. That kind of stuff is crap." Oliver stated harshly. My eyebrows rose up in surprise. It seemed that Oliver was not as oblivious to girlie flirting as I thought he was. The girls were going to love that.

"So what else is there if this doesn't work?" I asked slyly, taking the opportunity to reach across the circle and trace my finger along his arm. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was actually touching Oliver Wood. It was as if the hormones had taken over my body and were in control.

Conversation ceased, and all eyes focused on my hand slowly but steadily winding along Oliver's forearm. This was a _very, __**very**__ bad idea._

Oliver cleared his throat quickly, and jerked his arm away. My hand continued to move around the air as if his arm hadn't even moved. I had to literally put my other hand out to draw the frantic stroking hand back to my lap.

"Well, maybe the physical things girls do, do work." Oliver said deeply after clearing his throat several more times. I could almost swear that I saw a blush on his face.

"So I should stick with the touching thing?" I asked innocently.

"No!" Oliver said immediately. "Definitely not on the first date at least."

"Yeah you don't want the man to think you're easy or something." Fred added.

"Unless that's what you're out there for." George said with a wink. I pretended to gag.

"Okay no touching. Got it." I raised my fingers to my chin and pretended to look thoughtful. "So how exactly am I supposed to do this flirting thing?"

"Well, after much deliberation," Oliver said rocking back on his haunches, "we've decided that you should probably start working on you're first lines." It kind of creeped me out that the guys had been talking about this previous to this meeting. Apparently guys were just as gossipy as girls were.

"First lines?" if this whole experiment involved memorization of something or another, I knew I was screwed.

"More formerly known as pick up lines," George said. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Pick up lines? That's the magic you guys talk about all the time?" I said giggling madly. "Pick-up lines don't work."

"Ahh, but they do, young one." Fred said solemnly exchanging glances with George. "You just have to be careful who you use them around because they are very, very potent."

"I one time said a pickup line and before the night was over I had ten girls' phone numbers." George said shaking his head sadly.

"It was a foolish idea George. Albeit, we were young and stupid and didn't know what we were dealing with." Fred said, reminiscent.

"Who did you end up asking out?" Oliver looked at George with a smirk.

"My mum's cribbage friends. Most of them were over eighty at the time." George said shaking his head in shame.

"It's the old ones you have to watch out for," Fred continued, a horrified look spreading across his face, "They like to grab _things_."

"All right I promise I won't use these pickup lines in the presence of anyone over the age of forty." I said, laughing. "How exactly do I start a pickup line?"

"That's where this little book here comes in handy." Oliver said quickly picking up the old tattered book in the center of the circle. He flipped through the pages quickly and waved the book in front of my face. "Everything you ever possibly want to know is in this book." I looked at the front cover and there, embossed in golden thread were the words _Boys Just Want to Have Fun_.

I snorted.

Oliver scowled. "Alright, so the title is a _little_ lame. But the information inside is easy to take to heart because it actually works."

I ripped the book out of his hands and began to flip through the book. Inside there was a table of contents. I read through the first couple of chapter titles and once again forced myself not to laugh.

"I don't know whether to start with the chapter 'the words to a woman's heart' or just skip right ahead to 'a witches' dirtiest desires'. I guess it's a toss up."

"You laugh now, but you have no idea how well this book works." Fred said in awe of the little black book.

"We all were a little reluctant at first." George said.

"But that didn't last long." Fred countered.

"Once we discovered how powerful this baby really was," George said, tapping the book.

"We were hooked." Fred said contentedly. I looked at Oliver, waiting for his personal endorsement of the book.

"It's all true. It's almost _scary_ how well this book works." Oliver said with a huge smile on his face. A pang of jealously swept through me when I thought of him being infatuated with another girl enough to resort to these sorts of measures.

"Well it worked for you because you're guys. But in case you haven't noticed, I am indeed a female, and this book is definitely written for guys."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to transfer over the information. I mean we're all after the same thing, right?" George once again was wiggling his eyebrows and I chuckled darkly.

"Okay, okay. I'll give the damn book a try." I said flipping through the pages. I found the section on pickup lines right away and burst out into laughter at the first section.

"Pirate pickup lines, really? And how effective have the pirate pickup lines been working? Arrr?" I curved my finger into a hooked shape and put on my best act as a pirate, which wasn't very good. No one got the joke, as usual.

"You'd be surprised how many girls like to hear the words 'shiver me timbers'." Fred said smiling again. There was a story behind that, and I was determined to pry it out of him one day.

"But don't start with Pirate pick up lines. Those are best saved for special occasions." George said firmly.

"The occasion being when? The day that I'm abducted by pirates and find myself extremely attracted to one of the ship mates?" I said jokingly.

"You'll know when it's time to use a pirate pickup line. Just don't go around using it all the time. These sort of things can be overused you know." George said seriously.

"Okay, I'll try to limit myself to pirate pick up lines." I said rolling my eyes.

"So which one should I use?" I asked as I perused the pages of the book, amazed that someone would find the time to write all of this useless information down.

"Start of with something subtle." Oliver said with a frown. I wondered if he didn't like pickup lines all that much.

"Something like…" my eyes looked over the page and I stopped on one at the bottom, saying, "If you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss…?"

"Yeah. Jordan will love that one." George said rubbing his hands together madly.

"It's kind of forward isn't it?" Oliver said raising one eyebrow. I was having the hardest time reading Oliver. It seemed like one second he was really excited to be helping me, but in the next instant he was bitter. I could only hope that maybe he did like me.

"I'll try it out, I guess." I said thoughtfully, watching Oliver closely. Once again he didn't change any facial expression, so I was left believing that he was indifferent. This was going to be very hard making him fall in love with me.

"Ah…look at the time." George said stifling a yawn. "I've got a charms exams tomorrow that I should probably start studying for."

"Right-o, I almost forgot about that one." Fred said jumping to his feet. He lent a hand to George, launching him from up off the floor.

"I presume you two can find your way back to the common room?" Fred said over his shoulder as he made his way over to the door. George laughed and then slammed the door behind him.

I looked at the floor for several seconds before I looked up at Oliver. He just happened to be looking at me.

"You look tired." He said softly. It was times like these that my heart swelled to abnormal proportions and I really felt that I could proclaim my love for Oliver, without having him laugh at me. But I didn't think my nerves were up to it tonight.

"Well it is rather late." I said with a small smile.

"Well we better be off then. Don't forget the book." We both stood up, and I swept off the dirt that had collected on the back of my robes. He headed swiftly towards the door, and I followed staring fondly at the back of his head. I was a total creeper.

By the time we made it back to the Gryffindor common room, I was bone tired and could hardly remember my own name. I gave Oliver a parting glance before heading up the stairs, and I was surprised to find him looking at me oddly. I had to tell him. I had to let him know how I felt.

"Oliver—I," I started.

"Goodnight Katie." He said gently as he began to ascend the stairs to the boy's dormitory. I watched his retreating back with a pang of regret. Why couldn't I just say it? I mean the worst that could happen is that he could reject me and completely and utterly loathe me for thinking of him in other ways that just a friend.

I sighed and yawned and dragged my tired body up the stairs, all the while wondering how I was going to charm Lee Jordan while secretly vying for Oliver's attention all at the same time. My life was way too complicated.

* * *

**A/N:**

Author swears to never again go so long without updating.

Please Review (insert sobbing noise here) It'll mean a lot to me.

Thanks for reading have a wonderful week!


	4. Rendezvous with a Stranger

**Rendezvous with a Stranger**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_You are Katie Bell and you can do this! You are Katie Bell and you can do this! You are—_

"Bell!" Oliver growled, "We don't have all day!"

With a last glance at my pale face in the mirror, I grasped my broom with cold clammy hands, and headed towards the door. My legs felt like jello and my stomach felt queasy.

I assessed the faces of my teammates and the looked to be in the same shape as me; Harry's eyes were twitching madly as if at any second they might roll into the back of his head rendering him unconscious.

I patted him on the back and gave him a reassuring smile. He tried to muster a smile but failed miserably; so much for a good game for our Seeker.

Outside there was a layer of dew covering the grass that lay in spurts upon the frozen ground. The air was bitterly cold and each breath I took made me feel like I was attempting to swallow a bucket of ice.

We hardly had to walk a few paces before we could hear the roar of the stadium, and by the time we entered the pitch, the noise was so loud that I couldn't even hear myself think. We made our way into the center of the field and by that time I was drastically hyperventilating.

Our team formed a tight huddle around Oliver and he took a moment to give us all an encouraging look; he gave Harry a longer look than the rest of us, which was probably a good thing. Naturally, my stomach did a flip-flop when his eyes met mine.

"All right team!" Oliver shouted, overpowering the noise level of the crowd. "Now I know this is just a game, but we've worked far too hard to lose. So I'll give you the choice: win or find yourself kicked off the team. That's all." His face was dead serious. All the members of the team took an involuntary gulp.

We broke out of the huddle and took our stances in the line. I set my jaw in what I believed to be a menacing look and stared down the members of Slytherin's team.

After a foul looking handshake from the team captains, Madame Hooch blew her shrill whistle and we all shot off into the air.

It only took a few minutes for me to loose the pre-game jitters and let my body take over. I was so in tune with the movements of my fellow chasers/roommates that I hardly had to think at all about what I was doing.

Dodging a bludger that nearly nicked my left ear, I swiveled expertly with the quaffle in tow; the jeers of the crowd did nothing to ruin my concentration.

I whisked my way across the path of several other defenders, some of which were fended off by Fred and George's lethal aim with the bludgers and before I knew it I had made it to the goal. All that stood between me and the goal post was the King of swine himself, Marcus Flint.

I could see his lips moving and knew that he was mocking me but I ignored him, my thoughts intent on scoring for the team. I faked left, then swerved right and once Flint looked like he was caught, I dove beneath him. The rush of swift air filled my ears as I hooked the ball beneath his body, and through the goalpost. He realized was I was doing just a minute too late and his face fell as he heard the Gryffindor fans cheer in excitement.

"Bell Scores!!" Lee Jordan's voice echoed from the stadium below. "And who would have thought that someone could look so good while scoring!!"

"JORDAN!!" McGonagall's voice was amplified tenfold without the use of the microphone, which meant that she was steaming mad.

I glared down towards the stands where Lee was sitting, a broad smile plastered across his face, from ear to ear. I wished in that moment that I could have been a beater and pelted a bludger at his smug face. He wouldn't be smiling after that kind of an impact.

I turned my broom back towards the clump of players battling over the quaffle. I accelerated quickly but before I reached the pack I heard the crowd cheering loudly once again.

"Potter grabs the Snitch!! Griffindor wins!!"

I couldn't believe it. Harry pulled through again.

I pumped my fist in the air and was on my way over to where Harry was holding the golden snitch triumphantly above his head, when I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck before the world went black.

* * *

I woke up in a room completely devoid of color; white walls, white floors and white beds decorated with white sheets. There was a large picture window on one side of the room and I squinted at the intense beams of light that streamed in from the sun.

I looked down at my body and took note that I was still dressed in my quidditch robes, which now stunk of drying blood. I held my hand in front of my face and after assuring myself that I was seeing the object correctly, I quickly felt around to the back of my head and winced in pain.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." I jerked my head towards the voice a little too quickly and felt the world spin around me. I closed my eyes and let the nausea was over me.

"What happened?" I croaked with my eyes still tightly shut.

"Flint hit a late bludger at you. As a result, he's been banned from playing for the rest of the year." I knew it was Oliver with that rich deep voice of his. No one can make even trivial news sound dead sexy like Oliver can.

I felt the edge of the bed dip, and I assumed that he was sitting on the end of the bed.

"I guess this is what you call taking one for the team. At least Flint got what was coming to him." I said angrily, Flint's sneering face filling my mind.

"Does it hurt?" I pried my eyes open just in time to see Oliver gazing at me with concern.

"I've had worse." I grinned leaning my head back on the pillows. He smiled back at me and then adjusted his robes. He too was still dressed in his quidditch robes and there was a thin layer of sweat dotting the edges of his brown tousled hair.

"You scared me there, Kate." He said softly, patting the bottom of my shoe gently. I felt the blush running to my cheeks and could do nothing to stop it. Not that I wanted to, not this time at least.

A thought struck me. Now was the perfect time to confess my feelings.

"Oliver I need to talk to you about something." I said softly with a sudden surge of confidence. I tried to sit up and winced at the pressure in my head.

"What is it?" he asked in a whisper, his chocolate eyes intent upon my face.

"I--," at that moment the rest of the quidditch team slammed the door open and began to talk in boisterously loud voices. I watched Oliver jerk up from the bed and cursed my own dumb luck.

The team all surrounded me, praising my brilliant play, and declaring Flint as a member of the lowest scum on earth. I listened to the babble with half and ear, my eyes glued to Oliver; I watched him give me a brief knowing smile before turning and heading out the door.

"Whaddya say, Katie?" George said loudly and I just nodded my head, dumbfounded. All I could think about is why Oliver had left. I had the distinct feeling that Oliver knew what I was going to say and was therefore glad for the interruption.

The feelings of rejection began to bubble in the surface and I suddenly desperately craved to be alone.

Alicia must have seen the change in my face because she immediately began to herd the team outside the room, saying that the stench wasn't going to make me feel any better.

After she closed the door with a snap, she rushed over to sit on the bed beside me, just as I started to blubber.

"What happened?" she asked firmly. I told her what occurred between Oliver and myself, all the while hiccupping and sobbing uncontrollably.

After I relayed my doubts about Oliver's feelings for me and told her how worthless I was feeling, she frowned and began to shake her head madly.

"Katie, you're not making any sense. Oliver wouldn't think that at all. Now pull yourself together. Even if he doesn't like you it's not the end of the world. We've got to get you some confidence. If you start believing in yourself, I'm sure that'll make all the difference." What she said made sense. I did need a boost of confidence. I needed to return to the old me, the Katie that everyone loved, the Katie before the hormones.

She patted my hand as my sobs began to slow and then looked at a vial filled with blood red fluid that was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. She picked it up and read the label.

"Here drink this. It should help with the nausea." I took that bottle and swallowed the entire contents of the bitter liquid. I gagged at the after taste, but immediately began to feel the affects of the potion.

"Better?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Alicia, for everything." I said turning to swing my legs over the edge of the bed.

Alicia tugged at a string of her blonde hair, sniffed it, and then cringed.

"I think we better hit the showers before we go to the party. You especially," She said pointing to the caked blood that surrounded the edges of my scalp. I felt it and shuddered.

"Wait…what party?" I asked, confused.

"Why the party you said you would let George throw you, of course!" Alicia said smiling, pulling me off the bed.

"Ugh. Do I have to?" I groaned dragging my feet.

"Yes. Just think of all the cute boys that will be there."

I gave her a dirty look and she laughed. "Just kidding." She said airly, and just like that we were out the door.

* * *

By the time we made it back to the Gryffindor common room, the party was in full swing.

The maroon upholstery was glowing tonight with the addition of millions of little sparkling lights that zoomed around in the air like little fireflies. The room was sweltering hot due to the full fire that lit up the brick fireplace.

Upon stepping into the room, the group gathered cheered loudly. I could see two heads of red hair bobbing towards us as Fred and George wound their way to the front of the crowd.

"Three cheers for Katie! The Flintantor!" Fred called out loudly. Everyone joined in and I smiled broadly, throwing in a curtsey here and there.

After the general commotion died down, I mingled amongst the small groups of people smiling sheepishly when people reenacted the look on Flint's face when he found out he was banned for the year.

I talked pleasantries with people for what seemed like hours and upon finding a small gap between groups, I glanced around the room, seeking out my best friends.

I saw Fred and George in one corner showing off some of their tricks to the younger students and I saw Alicia and Angelina in the center of the room playing what looked to be like the muggle game of twister.

And then my eyes fell upon Oliver Wood, who was sitting in an overstuffed chair next to the fireplace. I started to make my way over when I saw there was someone sitting next to him on the chair; on top of him to be more specific. My roommate: Tanya.

I could literally see red. I had never been this mad before. I couldn't decide who to hate more in this situation. Normally, under these circumstances I would have run crying to my room, thinking that this situation was somehow my fault.

But not tonight. I needed to do something; something that would get Oliver's attention and show him that if he had such little regard for me then I wouldn't give a damn about him.

With the plan unclear in my mind, I stormed over towards where the two were sitting. Then once I was in plain site of Oliver Wood, the boy who had broken my heart far too many times, I grabbed the nearest stranger, closed my eyes tightly, and pressed my lips firmly against theirs in a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

AN:

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all the reviewers last chapter and chapters before. You are the people that bring tears to my eyes and put a song in my heart. Now onto the dirty business.

I know, I know, I'm a liar. Late updates is what happens when you are taking far too many credits in a semester.

So…who do you think Katie's locking lips with, hmmm? Will love blossom between her and her mysterious stranger? Tune in next time (Which will be sooner…since this chapter was so short)


	5. Leprechauns and A Broken Nose!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5:

Leprechauns and A Broken Nose

Every now and then I get to a point in my life where I stop, take a step back, and wonder what the hell I am thinking. This was definitely one of those moments.

I had only been lip-locked with this stranger for probably five seconds when I panicked. I didn't do things like this; recklessly kiss strangers all to make a boy jealous, who does that? Not to mention that I didn't know who I was kissing and I was afraid to open my eyes because whoever it was, it wasn't Oliver, and that's who I really wanted to be kissing.

Figuring that I should abort the kiss sooner rather than later, I pushed back gently from the boy and opened my eyes. Neville Longbottom. Neville Longbottom? Why me?

"Oh—hi—erm—Neville," I squeaked, trying to stop my conscience from screaming at me. I looked quickly around the room and to my relief found that no one was watching us. Oliver looked like he was passed out on one of the plush couches while Tanya was missing in action.

I turned back towards Neville and bit my lip. Neville was great, but I didn't like him at all in that way. How was I going to explain to him what I had just done?

"Wow." Was all that Neville could say, over and over. I groaned.

Brain reeling, I finally came up with a solution that could get me out of this whole situation.

"I'm sorry," I said reaching out to pat his arm, in a strategically plutonic manner. "I thought you were someone else." I hiccupped very loudly and giggled. I turned on heel and made my way, sloppily, to the bottom of the staircase that led up to the girls' dormitory. Once out of sight I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I could pretend as if nothing had happened, as if I were merely drunk when I kissed Neville. It was harsh but I wasn't right for Neville. I was right for Oliver.

I walked quickly up the stairs and threw my dormitory door open. Eyes blazing, I stormed over to Tanya's bed to see if the culprit was there. Alas, no Tanya. I secretly had hoped she would have been here so that I could scream and throw stuff at her but apparently that wasn't meant to be.

I threw on a pair of long pj's and hopped into bed. Today had been a very long, rather trying day. I had thought that all along I had been making progress with Oliver, but now I knew that I hadn't gotten anywhere with him. Obviously the lessons with him were just another complication. I would have to find a new strategy. Something revolutionary.

I awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the windowpanes. I yawned and went over to the window in the corner of the room. The window overlooked the vast majority of the campus, and from what I could see from the window, I knew it was going to be a beautiful day. There was not a cloud on the horizon, and the sun was shining brightly without fail.

I turned from the window and headed to the shower. By the time I was out of the shower, two of my roommates were reluctantly wobbling out of bed.

"Morning!" I said, brightly. Seeing their two grim faces, I was extra glad that I drink any of the fire-whiskey last night; they looked like hell.

"Too early." Angelina grunted. Her hair was strung out as if she had received an electric shock. Alicia moaned, padded over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"That was a good party last night." I said, watching Angelina nervously. I was sure that any minute she was going to confront me about my kiss with Neville.

"To be perfectly honest, Katie," Angelina snapped, "I don't remember much from last night. All I know is that I want to kill Fred and George!" On that note, she stormed over to the window and wrenched the curtains back together. I couldn't help but smile. I was off the hook.

"Oh well, that's too bad. I, on the other hand, remember a lot of things." I said my mood souring at the thought of Tanya last night.

"Well, I'd like to say that I'm surprised, but I'm not." Angelina said flatly looking scornfully over at Tanya's bed after I had told her about what I witnessed last night.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Katie." Alicia said, toweling her hair dry. "If Oliver wouldn't have been drunk out of his mind he would have seen right through her. Honestly I don't know why she stays here with the reputation she has." I was surprised at Alicia's comment. For some reason I had taken them to be better friends than that.

"I always thought you liked Tanya." I said quickly.

"I _used_ to like her, that's before I found out she's a manipulative bitch who prides herself on taking what other people want." She said forcefully. Obviously there had been a past issue with this situation.

"Well, I guess none of us will be talking to her anytime soon." Angelina said. We both murmured in agreement.

I sat down on my bed and looked around the room. There was a pile of homework next to my bed that was growing taller by the day, but I didn't feel like doing homework right now. I was watching Angelina pickup a hairbrush and attempt to run it through her hair when the idea struck me: I knew how I could get Oliver's attention.

I said a rushed goodbye to the girls before I ran out the door and into the common room.

There were broken streamers hung up all over the room, and empty cups littered the floor. Not many people were up and about. One was a seventh year prefect who was muttering obscenities under his breath while picking up the trash that was thrown around the room. The other two looked like first years studying desperately for an upcoming exam.

I was hoping that Oliver would be up, but he obviously wasn't going to be up for a long time with all that he drank last night. That wasn't like him, either. He usually was more reserved.

I sighed and turned to leave, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone sitting in front of the fireplace: Lee Jordan. He was sitting alone, and was rubbing his hands anxiously sitting only a few feet from the open flames. He was looking extremely cute today in his plaid over shirt and tattered jeans. I could feel the drooling coming on. I knew what I could do.

I had promised I would work on flirting, and Fred and George had said that Lee was a good guy, so I didn't see why I shouldn't practice my flirting techniques on the innocent boy. Not that I had techniques. I had anxiety, if anything.

I sucked in some air and told myself that I was courageous. I looked down at myself, glad that I had actually gotten dressed in something other than sweats this morning, and started walking over towards him. I did what I thought was a sashay while I moved towards him. I looked idiotic.

His eyes perked up when I was in view. "Hi Katie!" he said brightly, standing up looking awkward as I continued to sway my hips.

"Hello." I said, my voice for some reason coming out as deep and husky. Perfect.

"How are you today? I mean you did take one hell of a hit at the game yesterday." He said his face a mask of concern.

I had completely forgotten about getting hit, so I had to pretend to hold my head in mock tenderness. "It's okay. A little sore." I was going for pity points. Even if he didn't like me, he could at least pity me. I was pathetic.

He smiled and then motioned that we should sit down on the couches. I plopped down on one of the chairs, and crossed my legs tightly because my left leg had suspiciously begun to shake.

"So Lee, about you," I paused awkwardly. What was it the boys said I was supposed to do?

"What about me?" He was grinning madly. Obviously my ineptitude at flirting didn't bother him one bit which was a little bit disturbing.

"How are you?" I asked my voice still deep and husky. I tried to grin but it ended up looking more like a leer. Great. Now the boy thought I just wanted him so we could do the nasty.

"I'm good, great actually. This year so far sure has been full of surprises." He was still watching me, and his attention suddenly turned towards my twitching leg.

"Yeah me too; I mean at this point in the year, who thought we would have been in such great contention for the cup?" I said quickly, hoping to get his attention on something rather than my legs.

"Yeah totally; It would be great if Gryffindor could beat Slytherin this year. Flint wouldn't know what to do with himself. It is his last year and all."

"It's his last year?" I asked truly surprised. That meant it was Oliver's last year too.

"Yep. Time sure does fly by." We both looked at each other before I looked awkwardly away. I had to collect my thoughts before I could go any further with this. I had no idea why I was trying this besides the obvious reason that I wanted to make Oliver jealous, which was idiotic in itself. And yet, I continued.

I tried to remember what it had said in that little black book. Pickup lines ran through my head. I didn't think that any of them were really that appropriate but I figured I might as well try it.

"Are you as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside?" before the words were out of my mouth, I realized how stupid I sounded. I had practiced this pickup line for hours on end because it was the least vulgar sounding from the book. I still felt like an idiot.

His face looked puzzled for a moment or two. Then he burst out laughing.

"So this is what rejection feels like." I muttered to myself while he guffawed. Stupid Fred. Stupid George. Stupid Oliver.

It took him awhile to get his breath back, and very minute that he laughed, I grew a little bit more irate. Finally I had enough.

"What is so _damn_ funny?" I growled.

"A pickup line? Honestly?" he then continued to giggle. I was pissed, so in a moment of pure logical rationale, I punched him square on in the face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I rushed over to where he sat clutching his nose. He was still giggling from behind his hands.

"Look. I'm really bad at this." I said reaching out to touch his arm. It still took him quite some time before he stopped giggling and looked at me seriously. Well, as seriously as someone could look when they had blood spurting from their nose.

"I wasn't laughing at you." He said slowly. "I just never thought that I would be the one to be hit on. I mean usually I have to pester girls to death to go out with me."

"Ah. I thought you were mocking me." I said softly, my cheeks burning. "And, I kind of have anger issues." I added lamely, looking at his nose.

"Yeah. I kind of noticed." He gave me a smile and then stood up. "I better get to Madame Pomfrey before the damage is permanent."

Before I could launch into a tirade of apologies, he quickly added,

"Just kidding. I'll be fine." I gave him a smile and watched him as he made his way over to the door. Just as he was about to turn the handle, he turned back to me, with one hand cupped over his nose and called out to me,

"Want to go to hogsmeade next week?"

I thought about it for a second. The chances of Oliver asking me were slim to none. And what better way to make a boy jealous?

"Sure!" I said happily. I felt bad going out with Lee when my heart was set on Oliver, but who knew. Maybe I would fall for Lee and forget about good ol' Ollie.

"I meant you and me, together in hogsmeade?" he repeated, dumbfounded.

"Got it Lee. Ask me again and I'll break something else and this time it _will_ hurt." I laughed and Lee looked like he paled a little as he walked/ran out the door.

"Lee Jordan?? _Lee Jordan_?" Alicia's exasperated voice was giving me a headache. If I had my way, I wouldn't have even told my roommates. But, as luck has it, the whole school knew about me and Lee the minute after I told him yes.

"I broke his nose. It was the least I could do for the poor guy."

Alicia looked around the room before whispering shrewdly, "But what about Oliver."

"Oliver's an ass. And who knows. Maybe this little fling with Lee will get him thinking about you." Angelina said, biting into an apple. I wished with all my heart that Angelina was right.

"Who said Oliver's an ass?" A voice whispered from behind me, and I gasped. I whirled around to find Fred standing behind me wriggling his eyebrows madly.

"Did she say Oliver's an ass? I think she meant you," I teased Fred who sat down with mock hurt.

"Don't you know the poor boy is a delicate flower? Look what you have done to him?" George said looking at his brother in horror. Fred was making loud sobbing noises while slamming his silverware around the table.

"Fred for Merlin's sake! Act your age!" Alicia hissed loudly. Fred and George looked momentarily surprised before dissolving into laughter and I tried to hide my smirk while Alicia looked on angrily. Typical breakfast with the pals.

George made a short coughing noise before turning to Alicia.

"I like a woman who knows how to take charge." He then winked. Alicia pretended to gag. I pictured in my head Alicia and George, together, and I liked the idea. I would have to work on setting them up.

Then I did a mental head slap. Set up Alicia and George? I couldn't even set myself up with someone I liked. Which reminded me…

"So I kinda, sorta, have this thing for Oliver." I said quickly while there was a brief lull in the conversation. All four of them turned to look at me; Fred was the only one who opened his mouth and let all the food dribble down his chin. I had always figured that the best way to get to Oliver would be to understand him better. I thought I knew him best, being his best friend for along time, but apparently not. So who else knew him better than the beloved Fred and George?

"We're talking about the same Oliver, right?" George said comically. "You know fish face and all."

"Yes. I thought I'd get my little secret out in the open. I heard it's bad to keep things pent up inside." I said nonchalantly.

"So you like him, despite the odor?" Fred asked quickly.

"And the tumor?" George said innocently.

"And the ingrown toenail?" Fred continued.

"And the problem with his—um—er—," George motioned down below the belt.

"You guys are losers. And I kind of dig men with problems." I said sweetly.

"I've got problems. Serious _lustful_ problems." Fred said leaning across the table towards me.

"Sorry, my plate is kind of full with damaged goods right now."

"Damaged goods? Is that all I am to you?" Fred started sobbing loudly again until he saw Alicia slowly lifting up her knife; at the gesture, George promptly let out a moan of desire.

"You guy's are pervs. Now Katie has a serious issue here. First she has to ditch Lee and then you have to help her get Oliver because nothing seems to be working." Alicia said waving her hand dramatically.

"Wait a sec," George said looking confused. "Since when are you and Lee going out?"

"Since this morning." I said shamefully looking down at my empty plate.

"You dawg!" Fred said loudly holding his hand up for a high five. I glared at him.

"So you're trying to two time some of our best friends, and we should help you why?" George said slowly, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"No. Not at all. I'm going to set Lee straight that he and I are just friends." I assured them.

"Just friends? And tell me, do _just friends _go to hogsmeade together?"

"Wait, back up. How did you get Lee to ask you out in the first place?" Fred questioned. Then a look of understanding crossed his face.

"The little black book." He said slowly. The girls giggled at that. Both Fred and George looked at me, menacingly.

"You told them about it?" George said pointing a thumb in the girl's direction.

"No, they found it. They sometimes randomly search and pillage my belongings when I leave the room."

"Sure, whatever." George said rolling his eyes. I could swear that he was blushing.

"Anyways, once you use the little black book, there's no going back. You're stuck; it's like a contract. Lee's probably already written home to his parents about you."

"All I did was use a bad pickup line and break his nose. Nothing romantic, whatsoever." I said in my defense. It didn't make any sense. How could a guy be attracted to someone as neurotic as me?

As if reading my thoughts, Fred replied.

"Isn't it obvious? When a girl like you even shows an interest in a guy, the guy would have to be stupid not to jump at the chance."

"Why Fred," I said, taken aback. "I think that was the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Hang around, and I'll say even nicer things, baby." He said darkly. I groaned and hit my head with the palm of my hand. Angelina giggled.

"Okay, so say Lee's in love with me, which I highly doubt; what should I do about Oliver?" I was very disappointed when no one at the table spoke.

"What about me?" I jumped about forty feet when I heard his voice behind me.

"Oliver! It's not the afternoon yet! I thought you'd be dead for at least another," Fred looked down at his watch, "five hours."

"Yeah." Oliver said grumpily sitting down at the edge of the table. He grabbed some bacon and began to tear at it, like an animal.

"Have fun at the party last night, Ollie?" George asked sweetly.

"I would have had more fun if I could remember it."

"Where have I heard that before?" I said looking at the girls.

"Were you at the party last night?" Oliver asked me from across the table. I looked at him a few heartbeats before responding.

"Yep. Danced a few jigs, had a few fire-whiskeys, did the nasty with a few leprechauns, I had a hell of a night."

"Good to hear you're back, Katie. I don't know what those short, red-headed leprechauns would do with out you." Oliver said grinning. My heart melted and I knew why I couldn't lead Lee on like this. I was in too deep for Oliver.

The next week flew by; I was up to my ears in homework and yet I still couldn't stop worrying about this weekend. Not to mention that I had to sit next to Oliver in charms every day. And to make things worse, Lee had taken to sitting next to me at breakfast each morning which made me believe that Fred and George were right and he was in deeper than I thought he was.

"Why in the hell did I try to flirt?" I asked despairing to my roommates on Saturday morning. I was a nervous wreck. I didn't even understand boys which was why I should never be left alone with them. I felt like I was playing on people's emotions and that's something I never wanted to do.

"Well, in your defense, your tutors were players. Guys know nothing outside of their own bodily functions." Alicia said looking at her nails like they were claws. I silently wondered why Alicia was so hard on guys. She obviously had her share of bad experiences with the opposite sex.

I decided that I might as well get this over with, so I took one last look in the mirror before leaving the room. My hair was flawless straight and I was dressed in casual jeans and a sweater. Perfect outfit for telling someone you just want to be friends. At least I hoped.

I felt my stomach do a flip-flop as I walked down the stairs and saw Oliver brooding in front of the fireplace. I was intent on slipping past him when he suddenly looked up and waved me over.

"Hey Oliver! How's it going?" I said brightly, the false cheeriness coming on a little too strong.

"Good. I hear that you're going out with Jordan today." He said with a smirk. My heart stopped.

"Is there a problem?" I asked breathlessly.

"No, no, I just wanted to know how you did it, if any of my tutelage helped." I laughed loudly and then added,

"It helped tons. I made a complete fool out of myself and apparently Lee is into crazy chicks." Oliver chuckled darkly.

"I heard about the broken appendage."

"Ah yes…that little mishap. Lashing out on others was always my strong point." I said smiling at him. We both smiled at each other, reminiscing for a moment, saying nothing. Then I started to feel a little awkward.

"Well, I suppose I better be off." I secretly hoped that he would come up with an excuse for me to stay.

"Yeah, Jordan is an impatient man." He said with a slight twinkle in his eye. I started to head towards the exit before I felt a tug at my hand. Suddenly I was enveloped in a warm embrace with Oliver, his arm wrapped tightly around me in a hug. All I could think about was how good he smelled.

"Be safe, Katie. I always want what's best for you." He then let me go and smiled. I felt almost as if I was a baby bird leaving the nest for the very first time. Suddenly I was more nervous than ever; I didn't want to leave the nest.

"If I need help, I'll scream." I added stupidly, just because I couldn't let the conversation end there. No, no. I had to go and ruin the perfect moment.

"I'll be waiting for all the details when you get back, as will Fred and George." He said, laughing as I made my way out the door towards my first official date (with a real boy).

AN:

Sorry for EXTREMELY late update; will work on that. Thanks for reading, tell me what you think!

Next Chapter: Date with Lee!


End file.
